Rough Hands
by LittleBoomBoom
Summary: She hid in an alley between two houses and slid down the wall, hoping her dad wouldn't see her. She held her breath and watched as he ran right past her, continuing on down the street. Sam sighed in relief before passing out in pain right there in the rain.
1. Chapter 1

**WHOOP!**

**I give you yet another angst filled story because I am just full of teenage angst.**

**So, anyway, read on my fellow readers.**

* * *

"Sam! Hurry up, you're gonna be late for school!" Sam sighed heavily as her dad yelled at her from down stairs. She was capable of looking at her alarm clock and seeing what time it was, he didn't have to scream at her. She grabbed her back pack and headed down the stairs, seeing her dad in the kitchen.

"Well, good morning to you too," She said. He glared at her from the kitchen table.

"Don't be a smart-alic." He said. Yeah, she knew where that gets her. She went into the fridge to get something to drink for breakfast, but Jeremy stopped her.

"You're going to be late if you sit down to eat something."

"I'll bring it with me." They both heard the sound of the bus engine make its way down the street, and Jeremy shifted a little in his seat to get a clear view of the front window and watched as the bus drove past Sam's stop.

"You just missed your bus. Looks like you're walking to school." Sam turned around to look at him.

"But it's not my fault! The bus came early," He shrugged.

"Maybe you should have woken up earlier."

"But school is three miles away."

"Start running." If anyone looked at this from the outside, they would assume Jeremy was joking. He wasn't. This was him all the time; stern and ruthless. This is how he's been all Sam's life, and she hated it. She hated him.

"Really?" She asked again, hoping he would give her a freebee, but even she knew Jeremy didn't roll like that.

"Get to school on time." Was all he said. Sam gave him one last look before running out the door. She was a pretty good runner, she could run a mile in almost six minutes, but that meant she would get to school in twenty minutes, and that would make her late. She mentally cursed as she picked up the pace. She wished she could get her license and drive to school on days like these, but her dad would never allow it. He didn't like the idea of a license allowing her to leave the house whenever she wanted, he would lose control of her. And right now, he had _full_ control over her.

Sam slowed her pace until she was walking, knowing that even her fastest wouldn't allow her to get to school on time. Why couldn't Jeremy just drive her? Because he hated her, and Sam hated him. And that's the way it will always be. She always thought that maybe things would be different if she had a mom, but she abandoned both her and Jeremy almost right after Sam was born. Her mom might have been a traitor, but she had to be better than Jeremy. _Anyone_ was better than Jeremy.

As Sam walked, she noticed a car start to slow down to her pace next to her, and she looked over at it, thinking she was about to be kidnapped. If that were the case, she'd jump into the car willingly, anything to escape her dad, but the front window rolled down and she recognized the person as Danny Fenton. She didn't know him that well, but they had a lot of classes together in school.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked. She contemplated on going with him, but doubted he could do any harm to her. So when his car slowed to a stop, she wordlessly got into the passenger's seat. He started driving again, and when she said nothing, he tried making conversation to make it less awkward. "Missed the bus, huh?"

"Yeah. My bus driver is a bitch." He almost laughed.

"Why is that?"

"She never comes at the right time. She's either too late or too early."

"And no one can drive you?"

"Nope."

"So, you usually run to school?"

"Yup."

"Ouch. You should just get your own license." She would argue that, but she wasn't going to discuss the dysfunctional relationship she had with her father with someone who was pretty much a stranger.

"Yeah, I should." Was all she said about that.

"How long does it usually take you to run to school?" She shrugged.

"Less than twenty minutes."

"You know, I can always give you a ride, well, if you want me to. Unless you want to keep your daily morning cardio." He jested, looking over at her. Honestly, Sam _wanted_ to be friendly towards him just because he was so nice, but Sam didn't _do_ friendly; look who she lived with.

"I'll think about it." He shrugged and nodded.

"It's up to you anyway." They finally got to Casper High, and he picked the parking spot that was the closest to the school that he could find. Sam got out of the car just as Danny did.

"Thanks... for the ride," She said.

"No problem." She nodded before they went their separate ways to their lockers, even if they were heading to the same class. Sam collected all the books from her locker that she needed before going to class. She did pretty well in school, well, she _had _to. If she got anything less than a B minus, her dad would flip out on her. Honestly, as much as she hated school, she'd rather be here than be home. Everything she did was wrong in her father's book, and he was always angry at her. Sometimes her teachers would get mad at her too, but all they did was yell, her father does more than that.

At the end of the day, the only peace she found was when she got home from school. Her father was still at work and she had some time to herself to be alone. No yelling, no fighting, no hitting... Until he got home. If he had a bad day, Sam would be the one to take the heat, if it was a good day, she was off the hook. Sam wished all days were good days.

Sometimes, she wished she could be alone forever.

* * *

**The fact that I love to torture these character O.o**

**Sooo give me some feedback... NICE feedback. No need to make me cry and add to all my teenage angst.**

**Yeah, so, review please and all that jazz :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**...I'm just not in a good mood. At all. Personal things are happening and I'm very pissed off and upset at the same time.**

**But, in other news.**

**TEN REVIEWS IN ONE CHAPTER GUISE?! That's insane. Keep it up and I'll do review replies ^^**

* * *

"Be careful next time you ride your bike in the streets," The school nurse said.

"I will." Sam lied. She left the nurse's office with her left wrist freshly and tightly wrapped up in gauze. Her father had a stressful day yesterday and took it out on her, spraining her wrist in the process. She went to the school nurse and lied, saying she was biking and fell on her hand awkwardly and didn't want to spend money at a hospital. It was a lame excuse, but it worked. She sighed and walked over to her locker, placing books she didn't need inside and taking the ones she needed next out. She only had two more years of this torture with her father, then she'd be eighteen and could get away from him. If only the years could go by faster.

"Hey Sam," Danny started as he came up to her. He was about to say something but the gauze around her wrist distracted him. "Whoa, what happened?" He asked.

"Biking accident." She said with a shrug, hoping he too would shrug it off as nothing.

"Okay... Well, I just wanted to let you know that there's a car for sale down the road. Do you want to check it out after school?" She had to go straight home after school, that was one of her dad's rules, but her dad didn't get home until five, so she had a few hours to spare before he got home.

"Yeah, sure," She said.

"Alright, I'll meet you outside after ninth period."

"Okay." He smiled and left, leaving her alone in the hall way. She really wanted to go with Danny after school, at least it kept her from going home. So when it was the end of the school day, she tried not to act too anxious when she tried to look for Danny outside. Students were already on their buses and the ones that weren't assigned a bus were already walking home. It was when the last bus left the school yard that Danny finally came up to her, but looked a little out of breath and tired.

"Sorry, I... had to talk to my teacher about something. But, uh, let's go," They headed towards the parking lot where his car was and they both got inside.

"So, you saw a car on sale, then thought of me?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Considering you're usually walking or running to school, yes. Yes I did." He left the school and turned onto the road ahead, going slow until he saw the car. He parked behind it and they got out, gathering around the car. It wasn't a crappy car like she expected, it was actually in really nice condition and clean.

"Really? Someone is selling this?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's a 2006 accent Honda."

"What are you, a car expert?"

"Kind of." He looked at the price that was resting inside the windshield. "It's only five hundred. It's not that bad,"

"I kind of have to get a license first in able to actually _drive_," Sam said. Danny scoffed.

"Ehh, semantics," He said, causing Sam to roll her eyes playfully. "Why don't you have one? No time to take the test?"

"Uhh, no, my dad doesn't want me to get one."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, he's weird."

"Hey, my parents hunt ghosts. _They're_ the weird ones." Sam actually cracked a smile. It was sad that that was the thing Danny was known for, having freaky parents. Sam didn't find anything wrong with what they did, people can do whatever their heart desired as long as they actually enjoyed what they were doing. "So, you want me to take you home?" Danny asked her.

"Uhh, actually," She started, getting his attention, "I think I might need help with Lancer's homework," She said. She just wanted to avoid getting home, and it worked. They went back to the school and went to the library, helping each other with their homework, which only took an hour. Even after they were finished they still lingered in the school a bit before Danny dropped Sam off at her house, and what she saw made her stop dead in her tracks; her father's car was in the drive way. He was home early.

She knew she would be dead as soon as she walked through that door. She couldn't lie about where she was, he'd find out the truth, and even if she told the truth, she would still be in some deep trouble. She braced herself and walked inside the house, taking her shoes off and putting her back pack aside and going into the kitchen. He already made dinner, but left nothing for her.

"First come, first serve, huh?" She said as she opened a cabinet. Jeremy closed it as she reached for a cereal box and stood in front of her.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"In the library doing homework."

"You're supposed to come straight home."

"I know, but I was helping a friend-"

"A friend? What friend?"

"...My friend Danny." She was screwed. She was completely, and utterly screwed. And the look on her dad's face confirmed that.

"You were with a boy all afternoon?"

"In the library,"

"You expect me to believe that?" He wouldn't believe the truth, and anything she'd say wouldn't get her out of this, so she ran. She headed up to her room but could hear her dad right behind her. She entered her room but when she tried to slam the door, Jeremy opened it so hard on her, her toes on her left foot got stuck in between the bottom of the door and the floor. Instead of closing the door, Jeremy only ripped her from it, and Sam was sure she broke almost all her toes on that foot. He trapped her in the corner and showed no mercy, hitting her everywhere, pulling her by the hair just to throw her back onto the floor. This beating was different from the others though, he would usually stop by now because he wouldn't want to leave visible marks on her that people would be able to see, but he kept going, even when Sam begged for him to stop, he only pounded harder. She started to feel light headed and that's when she found out she was bleeding... a lot. This could be it. This could be the time her dad finally breaks and beats her so bad, he kills her. She had to get away from him.

Even though it hurt like hell, when Jeremy leaned down to grab at her, she barreled into him, sending him into the wall opposite of them. She took his shock to her advantage and ran out of the room, even if the pain in her foot screamed at her to stop, she only ran faster, and ran out the house.

"Get back here!" Jeremy screeched, chasing after her. She ran down the road, and realized it had started to rain, and the pang of the rain on her injuries made her want to scream, but she could hear her dad right behind her and she only picked up the pace. She saw an alley up ahead and quickly turned into it and ran across until she got to another side walk. She kept cutting into alley ways to try to throw off her dad, but finally, her legs started to give out and she felt like she couldn't breathe and had to stop. She hid in an alley between two houses and slid down the wall, hoping her dad wouldn't see her. She held her breath and watched as he ran right past her, continuing on down the street. Sam sighed in relief before passing out in pain right there in the rain.

* * *

Danny could hear the rain pitter-patter against the window, then could hear it turn into a roar as it came down faster and harder. He sighed in relief and sat onto the couch, satisfied.

"Don't think the rain is going to stop you from taking out the trash!" He heard his mom yell from the other room. He sighed unhappily this time and went into the kitchen, tying up the full garbage bag and lifting it out of its container. He quickly ran out of the house and dropped the bag in front of the mail box for the garbage men to take, and he turned around to go back inside, but saw something move in the corner of his eye. He could barely make it out in the rain, but he swore he saw a person in the space that separated his house from his neighbor's. As he got closer, he could see that person was Sam.

"Oh, shit," He ran over to her, seeing she was unconscious and badly injured. The toes on her left foot were sticking out unnaturally in all different directions, her lip was bleeding, she had bruising on almost every visible part of her body, and who knows else where, and he could see she was bleeding in several places. He couldn't just leave her out here in the rain like this, so he picked her up carefully, even if she was knocked out. "You're gonna be okay Sam," He said as he carried her inside his house. "Mom! Dad! I need help!"

* * *

**Aww, my hero ;***

**Yup, so leave a review down below and I will see you guys next week :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**GUISE... I love you :3 I really wish I could update sooner, but I'm not done with the story yet and I don't want to update early just to stop because I haven't finished it. So, you're going to have to deal with updates once a week... sorry -.-'**

* * *

When Sam woke up, she felt splitting pains everywhere. She was still groggy, but she remembered what had happened last night. Her dad had literally tried to kill her. She remembered the anger he possessed when he was hitting her, and remembered the determination as he tried to run after her. She remembered that she hid in an alley to hide from him and it worked, and she expected to wake up there, but as she opened her eyes she could see a ceiling, walls, furniture, and a television. She was lying down on a couch, covered in a blanket. The realization hit her that she was in someone's house. But who?

"Hey, you're up," A familiar voice said. She looked up to see no one other than Danny Fenton approaching her, and he crouched down in front of her to match her eye level. She tried to sit up, but the aching pain in her back prevented her to. "Hey, be careful. You were hurt pretty bad," He started.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"I found you in the alley... you had injuries all over you, so I took you in. Do you remember what happened?" Sam knew, but she wasn't going to tell him.

"No." She lied. Danny nodded and took out his cell phone. "Do you want me to call your dad?" He asked.

"No! Don't do that," She said quickly, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "I mean... he's on a business trip and I don't want to worry him,"

"He should know what happened-"

"Look, it doesn't matter. Trust me, it'll be fine." She said. She didn't even know what she was saying, all she knew was that she couldn't let her dad know where she was. Honestly, she didn't think she could _ever_ go back to her dad. After what happened, she was scared of what he could do to her. Danny sighed and stuffed his phone in his pocket, and Sam relaxed a little. "How long was I out for?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Last night and today." She moved the blanket farther down herself, and realized she wasn't wearing her clothes. She was wearing a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt.

"Wait, who changed my clothes?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My mom did. Your old clothes were covered in blood, so she took some clothes from my sister for you to wear."

"Your sister won't mind?"

"She's in college out of state, she won't even know." Sam turned so her feet were on the floor.

"I need to go to the bathroom," She went to stand up, but Danny tried to stop her.

"Wait, Sam, you shouldn't-"

"Ow!" Sam dropped back onto the couch, clutching at her left foot that was now wrapped in gauze.

"Yeah, your first three toes are kind of broken," Danny went on. Sam turned her head to look at him.

"Kind of?" She sighed and put her foot back down. "This sucks. I can barely move. How am I supposed to get anywhere?"

"Me." Danny stepped up to her with his hands spread out, only causing Sam to give him a look. He motioned with his hand for her to come to him. "Come on," She sighed and held her arms out, allowing him to pick her up and carry her bridal style to the bathroom. He put her down in the door way where she balanced herself on her right foot.

"Danny," She started as he was about to walk away.

"Don't tell me you need help in there," He groaned.

"I was just going to say thanks," She shut the door, missing the small smile that appeared on his face. He turned away and headed towards the living room again, but at the same time, his mom came up from the basement.

"Danny," She called, going into the kitchen. Danny sighed and followed her, sitting down in one of the chairs. "How's your friend?"

"She just woke up. She's in the bathroom," He said as he thumbed over to the hall way.

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"She says she doesn't remember, but I know she's lying."

"Come on Danny, give her some time. She's just been though a lot and woke up in a house with pretty much complete strangers," Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, you're right." He heard the bathroom door open and rushed over to Sam to help her. He lifted her up again and carried her back over to the couch where she gripped the blanket over herself.

"Thanks." Maddie followed Danny into the living room and looked at Sam.

"Hi Sam, I'm Danny's mom Maddie. Since we're the only girls in the house, I'll be the one helping with your injuries, sorry if it will get awkward," She started.

"Look, you don't have to do this-" Sam started to say, but Maddie cut her off.

"Uh-uh-uh, you're hurt and we're taking care of you, and don't you say another word about it." Sam shut her mouth; she may not have a mom, but Maddie acted like a stereotypical one, but in a good way. "Danny, can you heat up the soup I made?" She asked.

"Yup." Maddie stayed with Sam as she watched Danny head to the kitchen, and when she saw Danny was out of earshot, she turned back to Sam.

"So, are you guys close?" She asked.

"Not really. I only met Danny a couple of days ago."

"Really? He acts like you guys are best friends." Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since he found you outside he hasn't left your side. He even slept on the other couch in here just in case you woke up. We had to force him to go to school today," That left Sam confused. Why would Danny do that? Especially for her? It had to be just because he was an all around good person. Honestly, he had to be the greatest guy she's ever known. Maddie saw Danny return with a bowl of soup and left them to go into the kitchen. Danny tapped on Sam's legs.

"Move over." He said.

"What, why?"

"So I can help you."

"I can do it myself."

"You can barely sit up, just let me help you."

"I'm not helpless!" Danny knew this had to be hard for Sam. She was the 'tough girl' at Casper, and she was used to being independent, but everything was different now that she was so injured.

"I know you're not helpless. You're injured and I just want you to relax and heal, okay?" He said. Sam was amazed at his patience. If they switched roles right now, she would be forcing that spoon of soup down his throat. She looked up at him and shifted the best she could without hurting herself so he could sit close to her. She allowed Danny to help her eat, but only for a limited amount of time to save her from what little humiliation she had left.

"Thanks, I'm done." She said as she settled back comfortably in the couch.

"You only had half." She was about to shrug, until she realized how painful it was.

"I'm not very hungry."

"Good," Danny started as he sat the bowl of soup down on one of the coffee tables, "now you can start on your homework." Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"Homework?"

"Yeah, we have the same classes, but just at different times, so I picked up your work for you." He said as he reached for his backpack which was beside the couch, pulling out worksheets for her.

"...You know what, I don't think I'm done with that soup."

"Nope, you got to do your work."

"My head hurts, I can't think clearly."

"You seem perfectly fine to me."

"I hate you right now." She said as he placed the papers into her lap.

"I'm right here if you need help." He said as he took his own homework out. Sam sighed as he handed her a pencil and tried to focus on the work. Honestly, she was happy Danny was getting all her assignments, if he didn't, she would have a shit ton of work to do when she returned to school.

"...Thanks Danny." She said, still looking at her page. He looked over and smiled before looking back at his work.

"No problem." When she finished her work, which took about an hour, she handed it to Danny who placed it in his backpack for safe keepings.

"I'm going back to sleep." She said as she lied back down on the couch.

"Sweet dreams." He said as he scribbled answers down onto the homework he was still doing.

When Sam woke up next, it was about two in the morning and all the lights in the house were out. The only light came from the street lights through the window. She moved her feet, but realized there was pressure at the end of the couch, and as she looked over, she could see Danny asleep on the other end. He probably fell asleep after finishing up his homework. He was in the sitting position, with his hands crossed over his chest and his head rolled to the side. Sam couldn't help but smile and reached over, covering him with the end of the blanket, even if it did hurt a little.

At least tonight she could fall asleep and know she was safe.

* * *

**ShadowDragon357: I mean, it's nothing too bad. My parents don't want me and my sister seeing our best friend anymore because there's REALLY bad blood between our parents... but I still talk to her anyway, they don't need to know, but thanks for being there for me buddy :P And yeah, I know a lot about the human body, I took a class about it last year, so don't worry, I got everything covered lol**

**AJ: Danny to the rescue! LOL**

**DaChloeZ: Yeah, isn't he so adorable? :3**

**kebby7130: Thank you :D**

**SamXDanny: Of course Danny saved her, I can't resist my DxS... I think I have an addiction DX**

**Guest: Danny's a hero, he's got to :P**

**missafrolatino: Thanks, a yes, PLOT TWIST**

**Mel: ...I'm starting to question your sanity... more than usual...**

**adorkablereader: Aww, thank you :)**

**Somebody knows: Oh, sorry for the cliff hanger lol And I don't know man, I still have writer's block for Cryptic :/**

**tokkaluva1408: Thank you :P**

**kiers: Thanks, I appreciate that :)**

**jim89: I'm not done with the story, so I'm not really sure what will happen with Sam's dead yet. But anyway, you'll find out about Sam's mom in future chapters. And about her Grandma, I assume that Sam's grandmother is Pamela's mother because in Control Freak when she showed Sam the photo of her when she was younger, she looked a lot like Pam. So Sam's mom and grandma go together, so if there's no mom, there's no grandmother. You'll find out about her in future chapters as well. And yes, Sam's still considered rich; it's not really mentioned but it will be referenced in future chapters. And I don't know, I wasn't really planning on naming the chapters...**

**Emmazippy577: Aww, thank you very much :)**

**Katerine64: OHMIGOSH OKAY DON'T KILL ME DX lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Even though it's kind of late, Happy Thanksgiving guise, I hope you had a good one :P**

**And today is black Friday so... Don't die.**

* * *

When Sam woke up the next morning, it was eleven o'clock, and she looked at the empty space next to her, seeing Danny gone. Maddie came into the living room with someone Sam assumed to be her husband.

"Did Danny go to school today?" Sam asked her.

"Yup, he left bright and early." She looked over at Jack and nudged him. "This is my husband Jack. He was down in the basement working all day yesterday so he never got the chance to say hello,"

"Hi Mr. Fenton," Sam greeted, trying to get herself in a more comfortable position without hurting herself.

"Jack, get some soup ready for her, I have to change her bandages." Maddie said as she made her way over to Sam.

"How bad are my injuries? None are infected, are they?" Sam asked.

"None are infected, but some are pretty bad." Maddie removed the blanket Sam was using and Sam swung her legs over the edge. "You might as well take a bath, too,"

"Uhh... with you in there?" Sam questioned, the situation sounding extremely awkward for her.

"We're the only girls in the house Sam, or do you wanna stop bathing forever," Sam felt uncomfortable with the idea, but she had to get clean somehow, so she agreed. All Maddie did was make sure she didn't fall or pass out in the tub, then helped her get out, which was awkward, but Sam knew she had to live with it until her injuries healed up. After getting dressed in one of Danny's sister's T shirt and a sweats, Maddie reapplied the bandages to her feet, wrist and upper right arm which she had apparently cut open when she laid in the alley, for there was broken glass in it. After that, Sam made it back to the couch with Maddie's assistance. Jack came out of the kitchen and put a bowl of soup and pain killers on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I thought these might help," He said, referring to the pain killers. She smiled at him.

"Thanks." The phone rang and Jack didn't hesitate to get it.

"Hello? ...Hey Danny-boy! ...Yup, she's right here," Jack went over to Sam and handed her the phone. "It's for you." He said. Sam took the phone and put it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Hey Sam, are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Your parents are taking good care of me,"

"Okay, good. I just wanted to make sure."

"I'm feeling fine so, I'm good. I bathed and everything, I smell less ratched than before now." Danny choked on a laugh.

"You've never smelt ratched. But anyway, I have to go. I'll see you when I get home."

"Okay, bye." She hung up the phone and gave it back to Jack who put it back on the receiver. Sam looked over at Maddie who was giving her a look. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing..." She said, cracking a knowing smile. Sam was going to raise an eyebrow at her, but didn't have the energy for it. She ate the soup along with the pills before taking another nap since the pills made her drowsy. When she woke up, she saw her bowl was still on the coffee table and stood up for the first time on her own, limping because of her toes, but nevertheless, she walked into the kitchen and put the bowl in the sink.

"Sam, you don't have to get up to do that," Maddie started as she went over to her.

"It's fine, I haven't moved for days. I needed to get up."

"Not when you're injured. You can put more strain on your injuries."

"While I forget how to walk? Really, I took two steps and thought I was going to fall over because I haven't used my legs in so long."

"I know you're restless but-"

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Danny asked as he walked through the front door. He threw his backpack aside and went over to Sam and Maddie.

"Sam refuses to sit down." Maddie said.

"Come on, Sam, you're not fully healed yet." Danny said.

"Danny, I'm fine. The pain killers took the edge off." Sam argued.

"I don't want you further injuring yourself. You had _really_ bad injuries, and your toes are broken! Why would you want to walk?"

"Because I'm bored." Danny sighed and picked Sam up bridal style, carrying her to the couch. He sat down beside her and pulled out worksheets for her to do.

"Then here, it's your work." Danny looked down at his paper as Sam looked down at hers. "Mr. Lancer is worried about you." He said, getting Sam's attention. "He said you've never been absent a day in your life, and now you missed two days in a row." Well, of course she never missed a day of school; her dad wouldn't allow it. Even when she was sick she got sent to school. She was just lucky she wasn't ever infected by a virus, then she would have to stay home, but even if she did, no one would take care of her. Mostly because her dad wasn't home, and when he was, he refused to go near her because he could get sick too. What a loving family.

"He told you that, huh?" Sam asked, still looking at her page.

"Yeah, he did."

"...What did you tell him?"

"That you got hit really hard with a virus." She nodded before scribbling down answers on her worksheet.

"Thanks." Danny didn't respond with an answer, knowing Sam wasn't looking for one, so they went on to doing their homework, which didn't take long. Soon, it was five o'clock, which was around the time where they ate dinner. Danny carried Sam to the kitchen table where Maddie and Jack were.

"Seriously Danny, you don't have to keep carrying me." Sam said as she slid into her seat.

"Well, until we get you a crutch, I'm the best you've got." He said as he sat in the seat next to her.

"Good idea Danny, why don't you get it after school tomorrow?" Maddie asked, giving him a look. He sighed and picked up his fork.

"Yeah, I guess I will." While Sam had soup, this time tomato, everyone else had full meals, including meat and vegetables.

"Sorry Sam, I know you're vegetarian as Danny told me so that's all I have for you." Maddie said.

"It's fine, but why do you have so much soup?" Sam asked.

"Because Danny had gotten a virus a couple of weeks ago," Jack butted in, "isn't that right Danny?" Danny sighed.

"Yeah, it was horrible. That's why I missed a whole week of school."

"Was it that bad?" Sam asked. Danny nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I don't get sick that often, and when I do, it's _bad_."

"That must suck." He looked up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I still have the used tissues if you want to know what it's like." He said, making both parents laugh.

"Let's not and say we did, Danny," Maddie said. Sam couldn't help but smile up at them. So this was what it was like to have a family.

It's not everything she thought it would be, it's everything she _dreamed_ it would be.

* * *

**SamXDanny: Thank you :)**

**ShadowDragon357: Yeah, we'll get to Sam's father in a few more chapters. Just wait until Danny gets a hold of him... That's not going to be pretty lol**

**kebby7130: OHMIGOD CALM YOURSELF lol There's fluff in pretty much every chapter so, ENJOY**

**FanFic101Girl: Aww thanks :P And yes, I have a twitter It's MichaaaEvrAfter (Don't be too disturbed by my tweets lol)**

**Mel: That's what I thought... and YES NEKKID **

**beautifullove521: Okay, but only because you said please lol**

**Guest: The only way to find out is to read... :P**

**Young Phantom: Thank you :)**

**Somebody knows: Well, I know you won't be happy about it, but you'd be less happy if I kept you waiting for more than two weeks because I didn't have the next chapter. Once I actually finish the story, I will update faster THIS I SWEAR**

**AJ: LOL OMG This is true, I want Danny sleeping next to me on the couch protecting me :3**

**jim89: Well, it's obvious to even Danny that someone close to Sam has hurt her, and she doesn't want them reported yet, hence, why she didn't tell him who it was. If she goes to a hospital, the doctors will know something went down and would want to know who did this to her, so, no, Sam's not quite yet going to a hospital...**


	5. Chapter 5

"So, how's Sam?" Tucker asked as he approached Danny's locker. Of course Tucker knew what had happened courtesy of Danny, but he only knew as much as Danny did, and that wasn't much. Danny sighed and shoved a textbook inside his locker.

"Better. She heals pretty fast. She should be coming back to school soon." He said.

"And she's comfortable with you?"

"Yeah, I've been sleeping with her almost every night." Tucker blinked before raising an eyebrow, and Danny realized how that came out. "...That's not what I meant."

"What _do_ you mean?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Danny shrugged as he shut his locker, hauling his backpack over his shoulder.

"I sleep next to her on the couch, just in case she wakes up."

"Uh-huh," Tucker started, an amused smile crossing his lips, "I think it's more than that."

"I don't get what you mean." Danny lied.

"I think you like her."

"I think I'm gonna be late to class if I don't hurry up soon," Danny said as he turned back the other way down the hall way. "See you afterwards," He called back, happy to get away from Tucker's accusations. Well, they weren't accusations they were... Okay, so Tucker was right. Maybe he _did_ like her. But he couldn't help it. He didn't know why, but he's always liked her, even when he barely knew her. And now that's she's been with him for a few days and knew what she was like, he just liked her more. Ever since she's been staying at his house he always found himself anxious to get back home, more than usual. But was it that easy to see?

Danny walked into his English class, and what was different about today than every other day was, he actually listened. He would usually doze off in pretty much every class, but he had to know the material, just in case Sam didn't understand something when he brought her all her homeworks. He didn't want her to suffer just because he was slacking off in school.

After the class was over and the bell rang, Danny stood up and gathered all his supplies into his backpack. Before he could make it out the door, Mr. Lancer stopped him.

"Mr. Fenton," He started, catching Danny's attention, "how is Miss Manson?" He asked.

"Better."

"You deliver her all her work, right? Have you seen her?" Well, yeah, everyday.

"Yeah, she said she'll be coming back soon." Mr. Lancer nodded before going back behind his desk.

"Well, at least she's feeling better."

"Yeah..." Danny said, finally leaving the classroom. Tucker was outside the door waiting for him, playing on his PDA until he saw Danny.

"Hey, what was the hold up?" Tucker asked.

"Mr. Lancer asked about Sam again."

"He still thinks she's just sick?"

"I hope that's what he thinks. But he's going to be really confused when she comes back with a crutch and gauze all over her."

"That's your guys' problem."

"Yeah," Danny sighed, proceeding down the hall way.

At the end of the day, him and Tucker walked to each of their houses, and when Danny got home, he saw Sam was already awake, still on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, you're actually awake." He said as he sat at the other end of the couch, dropping his backpack in front of him on the floor. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm finally on a normal schedule so, no more naps and no more long sleeps." She said.

"Good. So you'll be ready to go back to school on Monday." He said. Sam groaned and covered her head with the blanket.

"Don't mention that awful prison for kids." She said, although it was muffled by the blanket. Danny yanked the blanket off her so he could see her face again.

"It's not that bad. At least you did all your work already." He said.

"Yeah, I guess that's a plus."

"Speaking of," Danny started, digging into his backpack. He pulled out a packet and handed it to Sam who only groaned. "Here's more from social studies."

"I hate this."

"You're only missing tomorrow, then you go back on Monday. It's not that bad." He got up, heading to the bathroom. "I'll be back."

"Can I ask you something?" Sam said, stopping him. He turned around and looked at her. "Why are you all doing this for me?"

"You're hurt. You expect us to just leave you in the dust?"

"But, you trust me to live in your house with you?" Danny shrugged.

"You have yet to prove me wrong." He said before leaving the room. Sam sighed and went back to doing her homework. She could never understand how Danny's family was able to take her in like that. What if she was a thief or a scam artist? She could've just easily taken their things and leave. They were lucky she was just a messed up kid who had to run from her father.

Now that Sam was on a regular schedule, there were no more naps to pass time. She either watched TV or talked with Danny until it was time to go back to sleep. By ten o'clock, Danny was dressed in his pajamas, which contained a white T shirt and sweats. He hopped up onto the couch next to Sam and pulled the blanket over him before turning the lamp off, darkness surrounding them except for the lights out on the street.

"Your parents really have no problem letting you sleep here with me?" Sam asked him, an eyebrow raised.

"They know me too well. And besides, their room is right above us, it's not like they aren't listening." Sam suddenly felt guilty. Danny and his family have been taking care of her, spending money on her, doing all these things they didn't have to do, and they still don't know the reason why she ended up here in the first place, and Danny and his family trusted her so much, she at least had to return the favor. She inhaled and looked up at the ceiling.

"It was my dad." She said, getting Danny's attention. "He's been abusing me since as long as I could remember,"

"Sam," Danny started, looking at her with big blue eyes, even in the darkness, "you don't have to tell me."

"I want to." She reassured, gripping the blanket and pulling it close to her. "My mom abandoned us almost right after I was born, and I guess that made my dad bitter. He wasn't always so cold hearted, but he just got worse as he got older. That night you found me in the alley, I got it the worst I have ever gotten it. He was mad that I came home late, and when I told him I was with a guy, he completely lost it and started wailing on me. I honestly thought he was going to kill me, so I ran, even if it did hurt. I ended up hiding by your house, and, here we are." She looked over at Danny who was looking down at the ground, almost guiltily.

"I was the one who put you in that situation." He said. Sam swatted at his shoulder.

"Don't even _tr_y to blame this on yourself. I could have said no to your offer because _I_ knew what the circumstances were and I still took them. _You're_ the one who found me and took me in. If anything, you're my hero." She leaned over to him and placed her arms around his abdomen and leaned her head on his chest, feeling him wrap her arms around her as well.

"I don't know... I still feel bad," But as he looked down at Sam, he could see she was already asleep. He watched her sleeping contently for a moment before gripping the blanket and wrapping it around them securely. If they fell asleep like this all the time, Danny would be the happiest guy in the world.

* * *

**Yayy! Tucker finally made an appearance. I love that little guy :3**

**Melisaa: ...I... I just... WHAT. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT. None of that made sense. NONE. Lay off the LSD, man, it's a powerful thing... lol**

**missafrolatina: Don't worry, we'll get to him soon enough...**

**Emmazippy577: Thank you! :P Funny story, I used to HATE angst, then Melissa got me into it, and now I CAN'T STOP D:**

**beautifullove521: Aww, yes they are :P**

**kebby7130: OHMIGOD I KNOW IT'S JUST AJAJSOABHOIDBF :DDDD**

**Somebody knows: Aww, no problem :)**

**Above the Winter Moonlight: Thank you new reader! And yes, Phantom will make an appearance in this, in the most heroic way :D**

**Guest: Actually, I'm vegetarian and I like potato soup waaay better than tomato lol**

**Guest 2: Thank you, and yes, that is why Jeremy hasn't come up yet. He's hiding from the law... until he puts his own twist on what happened...**

**SamXDanny: It's Danny, he can make everything feel better lol**

**PuckSabrinaDaphne: I don't know, it just happens, I can't resist lol**

**AJ: I want Danny to carry me bridal style everywhere I go :3**

**I got nothing to say, sooo yeah, I'll update next week BYEEEEEEEEEE**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning when Danny woke up, he could see Sam was still using him as a human pillow. She looked so content and peaceful, something that hasn't happened in a while, so instead of disturbing her, he phased out of her arms. Having ghost powers worked to his advantage in different ways sometimes.

He proceeded to get ready for school, which he didn't dread so much anymore. The thing he dreaded was Sam coming back to school, for he knew she would be bombarded with questions about the condition she was in, and he didn't think they even had any answers to give. This was really going to be a tough couple of weeks; especially for her.

Nevertheless, when he arrived at school, Tucker was already waiting for him at his locker.

"What's up?" Tucker asked. Danny sighed, trying the combination to open his locker.

"I found out what happened to Sam." He said, tugging on the lock, but it didn't open.

"What _did_ happen?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." He said, trying the lock again.

"Dude, it's not like I'm going to tell all of my friends. _You're_ my only friend." Danny tugged on the lock again, but had no success. He huffed loudly in annoyance before making his hand intangible to get his books out.

"Look," He said, turning towards Tucker, "It's not that I don't trust you, I do. But right now, Sam's trusting me to keep this a secret as long as I can. Maybe I'll tell you when she comes back to school." Tucker didn't understand the secrecy, but yet again, he didn't understand Danny and Sam's relationship. He hoped he never would.

"Yeah, I got it." He said, nodding. Danny flashed him a weak smile before heading down the hall way.

"I'll see you later." He said as Tucker went the other way. Danny entered the class room, spotting Lancer at his desk. Great. English again. He took his seat in the back, resisting the urge to daze off or sleep. The class went on like it usually did, but nearing the end, a man walked in, standing in the door way.

"May I help you?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Have you seen my daughter, Sam? I know she has you as a teacher," Danny's eyes opened in shock when he realized that it was Sam's dad. Why would he want to know where Sam was? He didn't even care about her.

"...I don't get what you mean," Mr. Lancer said, obviously confused, considering he was told that she was home sick.

"I haven't seen her in a couple of days. I just thought she was at a friend's house because we had gotten into a fight, but she still hasn't returned. Has she been in school?"

"But... I was told..." He looked over at Danny who shook his head, hoping to God Lancer would take the hint, even if he had no idea what was going on. "No. I haven't seen her." He said.

"Do you know anyone that has?"

"No, I can't say I do." Danny would have released a huge sigh in relief, but then he realized he'd have to explain to Lancer later what was actually going on.

"Well, I'll try other teachers. Thanks for trying to help," Jeremy said before leaving. Mr. Lancer looked right at Danny once he left, and the bell rang almost right after. Danny sighed and gathered his things, watching the other students pile out of the class room. Once they did, Mr. Lancer closed the door before turning to Danny, his arms crossed.

"What just happened?" He asked. Danny bit his lip before running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, Sam's not home sick with a virus... She's... at my house." Mr. Lancer raised his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"I found her beaten on the side of my house. If I didn't take her in, who knows what would have happened?"

"Why didn't you return her to her father?"

"Because... because he's the one that did it." He knew Sam didn't want other people knowing about it, but she's had Lancer as a teacher every year since freshman year, if there was any teacher she could trust, it would be him. Lancer's eyebrows rose and his arms uncrossed.

"Are you assuming this or..."

"She told me herself. I don't understand why he's looking for her, he doesn't give two shits about her."

"Daniel!" Lancer warned.

"Can you blame me? He's been abusing Sam her whole life and now he pretends to care? He probably just doesn't want her to tell anybody because he doesn't want to get caught,"

"Look," Lancer started, throwing Danny out of his rage rant, "we have to stay quiet about this until we find out what Sam wants to do." Danny scoffed.

"What she wants to do is throw him in front of a bus." He muttered. Lancer sighed.

"What matters right now is that she's safe, right?"

"Yeah, she's completely safe. When I'm not in school I barely let her out of my sight."

"Good." He opened the door to let Danny out. He was half way out the door when he turned back to Lancer.

"Hey Lancer," He started, getting his attention, "you never heard any of this." Lancer moved his two fingers across his lips, as if zipping them shut. Danny nodded and walked out into the hall way in search for Tucker. He found him standing near his locker on his PDA, as usual.

"What's up?" Tucker asked.

"Sam's dad is looking for Sam. _Do not_ say anything about her."

"Why not?"

"Because he abuses her. He has been since she was a kid. I wasn't gonna tell you, but I already told Lancer." Tucker looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You told Lancer?"

"I had to! Her dad came into class looking for her and I made Lancer cover for her. Her dad can't know where she is." Tucker sighed and leaned against the locker next to Danny's.

"This is so messed up."

"No need to tell me, I know." Danny sighed. "Look, I need to go get a crutch for Sam after school so I'm not walking with you when we go home."

"You mean your girlfriend?" Tucker asked, a smirk on his face. Danny gave him a deadpanned look.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"She might as well be. She lives with you, you take care of her, you sleep with her..."

"Dude!"

"I'm just sayin', you like her and you can't deny that." Danny rolled his eyes and started down the hall way.

"I got to go." After the incident that had happened in Lancer's class, Danny couldn't focus in any other of his classes. He didn't even want to be in school anymore. By fifth period, he decided to bail. He didn't go home right away, he really did have to get a crutch for Sam, so he stopped by a store before going back home. When he entered the house, Sam was still on the couch, but looked confused as to why he was home so early.

"It's only twelve, what are you doing back?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I wasn't feeling the whole 'school' thing today." He said, making her raise an eyebrow. "But I did get you this." He said, holding out the crutch for her.

"Finally! I can actually walk now," She said, setting the crutch aside. He gave her a weak smile before sitting down next to her. She looked at him closely before moving a bit closer. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Why would you think something's wrong?"

"Because you look down in the dumps."

"Well, uh, you're not going to like what I'm about to tell you," He started, looking at her, "but, uh, your dad was looking for you today. He was asking the teacher's around." Sam's face didn't change much, but Danny could see the fear in her eyes.

"Does he know where I am?" She asked.

"I don't think so. Lancer almost gave me up but I signaled for him not to. He kind of demanded an explanation so I... told him." Danny leaned away, expecting Sam to be angry at him for telling, but she didn't do anything. She was too shocked that her dad was actually looking for her to say anything. She leaned back into the couch.

"I didn't think he'd come looking for me. He _wants_ me out of his life."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to be reported." Sam looked at Danny.

"What if he finds me?"

"I won't let that happen."

"Will you protect me?"

"From anyone and anything." She moved to lean her head on his chest, and he wrapped his left arm around her.

"I thought you weren't helpless." He said.

"Screw you. I can't walk, no less defend myself."

"If he comes up to you, you can beat him with your crutch." She laughed and sat up, reaching for the crutch and pointing it at Danny.

"Or I could beat _you_ with the crutch." He took it and set it aside.

"Is that any way to treat your hero?"

"Great, you're already using that against me." She said sarcastically.

"So... let me ask you something," Danny started, raising an eyebrow at her, "so far, I'm your bodyguard, protector, and hero, anything else you want to add to that list?" He asked. She looked up as if pondering something before looking at him.

"Servant?" She suggested. He scoffed and shook his head, leaning back into the couch.

"You're a sarcastic little shit sometimes, you know that?"

"I try." She said, a smirk on her face. She realized Danny seemed a little more gloomy after that, as if he really _wanted_ her to say something else. She just thought he was pulling her leg. "Wait, what did you _want_ me to say?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Nothing." She scooted closer so she could so she was leaning towards him.

"No, you wanted me to say something else,"

"Nevermind, you ruined it," She leaned back and crossed her arms, putting on a pout.

"Fine. I _did_ have something else in mind, buy I _ruined_ it."

"And what would that be?" She smirked.

"_Now_ you want to hear it? Too late." Danny looked at her from the corner of his eye before tackling her, pinning her against the couch so he was on top of her.

"Is this any way to treat a patient- Oh shit!" He shifted them so Sam's upper body was falling off the couch, close to the floor. "Danny! Let me up!"

"Not until you tell me,"

"I can't use my wrist, you expect me to hang here the whole day?"

"I've got nothing better to do."

"Danny-"

"Nope."

"I was-"

"Uh-uh."

"Come on-"

"Tell me."

"Boyfriend." She finally said. Danny was actually so shocked that he practically dropped Sam onto the floor. An 'oof' escaped her as she landed on her good arm, but gathered herself so she was sitting cross legged on the floor. She sighed and looked at Danny, raising an eyebrow. "I was going to say boyfriend, but seeing as you nearly dropped me on my head, I might reconsider that."

"I'm sorry," He said, helping her back up onto the couch, "I was just playing around."

"You're into the rough stuff, huh?" She teased.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" He leaned in and kissed her, putting one hand on her waist to pull her closer. He was half expecting a punch in the face for the 'subtlety', but she actually wrapped her good arm around his neck and returned the kiss. He didn't get to go far, for he heard footsteps coming up from the basement.

"Shit," He said as he pulled away, "don't tell my parents."

"Why not?"

"Are you kidding me? They'd freak out on me now that you're my girlfriend."

"But Danny-" He put a finger up to his lips to signal her to quiet herself as his mother came up the stairs.

"Danny? What are you doing home so early?" She asked as she pulled her hood and goggles off.

"Something pretty heavy happened at school today." He said.

"What?"

"Sam's dad came looking for her in school. He's been abusing her and he's the one that did this to her. He can't come near her." Maddie looked from Sam to Danny. She knew something like this was the case, but now that her dad was back into the picture, this was becoming more serious. She exhaled and walked into the living room.

"Does he know anything?" She asked.

"I don't know. Lancer didn't give me up, but I don't know about the other teachers." Sam covered her face with her hands.

"He can't find me. I can't go back to him." Danny looked over at her, removing her hands from her face.

"I won't let that happen."

"So, what are we going to do?" Maddie asked. Danny shrugged.

"Nothing. Sam has to go to school tomorrow. If I can't look after her during the school day, Tucker will." Maddie nodded.

"I'm just a phone call away if you need me." She said. Danny nodded as Maddie pulled her hood back up, retreating down to the basement. Danny looked over at Sam, who still looked horrified.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked. She only shook her head and sighed.

"As I'll ever be." She thought the nightmares had gone away, but she was wrong. She was about to enter a real one tomorrow.

* * *

**Yaaay! They're together now! And what about Sam's dad coming into the picture now? Uh-oh...**

**So guise, I was thinking, I've always wanted to do a Q&A type of thing, so how many of you would actually contribute to it and ask me questions? It could be anything, just not anything inappropriate... Okay, let's be honest, it depends how inappropriate, because I'll probaly still answer it lol But yeah, that seems fun to do and you guise can get to know me better sooo... tell me what you think... **

**FanFic101Girl: Aww, yes Danny has a cruuuush! LOL Don't worry, I'll forever be five on the inside too lol**

**SamXDanny: NOO Jeremy is not disguised as Mr. Lancer lol That would be disturbing... but that was a good guess**

**beautifullove521: Okee lol :)**

**InFamous Twist: OMG Can't touch this! LOL That was good... And don't stick Dark Dan on me! Then I won't be able to update! lol**

**ShadowDragon357: Yes they are so cute :3 And yeah, wait until that meet up... not going to be good lol**

**Above the Winter Moonlight: Thank you :) And WOW... violent lol**

**jim89: Oh yes, shit is going to hit the fan lol And those are some very good predictions... of course even I don't know what's going to happen since I still haven't finished writing the story so... We'll see what happens lol**

**kebby7130: OHMIGOD NOOOOO Don't die, there's more cuteness ahead! :3**

**Somebody knows: I love Tucker, too :3 And, good, I don't really want to make the characters not like themselves...**

**Melissa: Umm, this is us. No matter what, we never make sense lol**

**EleoraAlexander: Yaaay! A new reader! Thank you :D And, no, so far, Dash or Paulina or Kwan has not made an appearance yet and I don't really plan on making them in the story at all actually...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aaaand, I'm officially on break from school. YAAAAAYYYY! Happy Holidays guise :3**

* * *

"Get up," Danny said as he threw an empty backpack at Sam. She groaned and pushed it off of her, it hitting the ground lightly.

"Can you not?" She asked.

"Come on, it's time to get ready for school." She sighed and sat up, stretching as she yawned. She grabbed her crutch and limped over to the bathroom to get ready. "Wait, I have to use that," Danny said.

"I call it!" She shouted before shutting the door. Danny sighed before going to his room to get dressed, picking a white long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. Sam was just exiting the bathroom as he was walking back to the living room.

"Need any help with anything?" He asked.

"Oh please, you just want to help me get dressed." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"If I have to, I will-Ow!" He shouted as her crutch swatted at his left arm. "Jeeze, I was just joking,"

"Speaking of clothes, what am I wearing?"

"Whatever my sister's closet has to offer."

"Not awkward."

"Hurry up, you don't want to be late on your first day back." He said as he went inside the bathroom. After he was finished brushing his hair and teeth, he went to the living room to grab the extra backpack he had. It wasn't old, but it wasn't exactly new. Jazz bought it for college but never ended up using it, so she left it here in case Danny needed it. Considering Sam's backpack was still at her house, he would let her use this one. After he slipped his shoes on, Sam came out in a purple shirt and black jeans.

"Do you know how hard it is to find dark colors in your sister's wardrobe?" She asked.

"Considering I lived with her for sixteen years; yes." He opened the front door for her as she limped out of the house and into his car. He got into the driver's seat and looked over at Sam. All the visible injuries were gone, and only her sprained wrist and broken toes remained.

"What's my excuse for all this?" Sam asked. Danny shrugged as he looked behind him, backing out of the drive way.

"Small car accident." He replied as he drove down the street.

"Sure, I guess that could work." They spent the car ride in silence, but Danny didn't mind. He knew that there were other thoughts floating around in Sam's head, and none of them good. He didn't blame her. When they got to the school parking lot, he parked the car and helped Sam out.

"Is it too late to go back?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think it's a little too late." She huffed as she limped towards the school. "It won't be that bad, me and Tucker are here for you."

"Hooray." She said sarcastically as she entered the school. They went straight to her locker where her remaining books were until Tucker came up to them.

"Well, hello there love birds," He said. Danny rolled his eyes as he stuffed Sam's books into her backpack.

"Today's not a good day Tuck, I'm pretty worried that Sam's dad will come back." He said.

"It'll be fine. She's got you and me." Sam raised an eyebrow at him before looking over at Danny.

"_He's_ supposed to protect me?" She asked.

"Hey, what's wrong with that?"

"You're so scrawny."

"And Danny's not?" Danny turned to him and lifted his shirt up a bit, showing off his washboard abs. "...Screw you."

"Just proving a point." He said as he closed Sam's locker. He looked over at her and nodded down the hall way. "Come on, we have to get to Lancer's class."

"Great." He walked next to her down the hall way, letting her enter the room first when they got there. When Mr. Lancer looked up at her, he only smiled.

"Welcome back." He said before turning towards the board to write down assignments.

"Well," Sam started as she made her way over to her desk, "at least he's not making a big deal out of it." Danny sat in the seat behind her, shrugging as he dug into his backpack for his books.

"Good."

* * *

All was going surprisingly well, except for the stares Sam would get, but considering her condition, she didn't expect anything different. By the time fifth period came around, things weren't going as smoothly as before.

"Sam, let go of my arm." Danny said, looking over at Sam who was clinging to his arm.

"No."

"You have to go to class."

"But you won't be there."

"You'll be fine. You have Tucker."

"What now?" Tucker asked as he approached them.

"It's time to trade up." He looked over at Sam. "Okay?" He asked. She sighed and let go of his arm, limping over to Tucker. Before Danny left, he gave her a kick peck on the lips goodbye, then made his way down the hall way. She looked over at Tucker, who's jaw was almost to the ground.

"What?" She asked.

"You guys are _actually_ love birds? I was just joking about it," He said.

"You missed a lot."

"Good." They entered the classroom, Tucker sitting close behind Sam. It was only study hall, so they could pretty much do whatever they wanted; homework, projects, even talk among themselves quietly. Sam turned around to face Tucker, hoping talking would be better than doing nothing.

"So, how long have you and Danny been friends?" She asked.

"Forever. We met in kindergarten."

"Cute."

"What about your friends?"

"...I don't have any." Tucker scoffed and leaned forward.

"Come on, you have to have at least one." She shook her head slowly, a solemn expression on her face.

"I don't. School and home are the only places I go to. My dad wanted me to come straight home from school, so it's not like I could make friends in any extra activities. And I hate every other person in the school. Besides, I like being by myself."

"But that was before." Sam looked at him, a confused expression forming on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you like to be alone?"

"Being alone meant I was safe. When I was alone, I could do whatever I wanted and not get in trouble by my dad."

"And where's your dad?"

"...Not here."

"And now who keeps you safe?"

"Danny."

"So, now you have no reason to be by yourself." Sam leaned back, looking at Tucker through squinted eyes.

"I thought you were a techno geek, not a therapist." He smiled and shrugged, taking his PDA out as if on Que.

"I'm just saying, you can have friends now, starting with me." He stuck his hand out in front of him, and Sam had to resist to urge to flinch. "I don't think we formally met. I'm Tucker Foley." Sam sent him a weak smile, locking her good hand with his.

"Sam Manson."

* * *

"So, how did it go when I was gone?" Danny asked Tucker over the phone in a hushed tone. Sam was asleep on the couch with him laying right next to her, and he didn't want to be too loud and wake her up, especially since it was almost eleven o'clock at night.

"It went fine. She's definitely more comfortable with me now." Tucker said.

"That's good. It usually takes a while for that to happen."

"She's pretty attached to you, huh?"

"Well, what do you expect? She-" Danny paused as Sam turned over so she was facing him, but only to wrap her arms around his chest. Seeing as she was still asleep, he continued, "she has abandonment issues. Her mom left when she was a baby and her dad abused her _and_ abandoned her right after beating the living day lights out of her. Everyone around her has failed her except for me. I'm the only stability in her life right now and she needs that."

"No, I totally get that. But, what are you going to do about all this? I mean, do you expect her to live with you forever?" Danny looked down at Sam who had her head on his shoulder, using him as a human pillow, like usual.

"I honestly don't know."

"Does she have any other family?"

"No." Danny suddenly thought of something; it was crazy _and_ a long shot, but it was better than nothing. "What about her mom?"

"Uhh, you just said that she abandoned her."

"But what if I find her?" Tucker groaned, knowing what he was thinking and already knew that it sounded too stupid to try.

"Danny, don't. Maybe there was a good reason why she left."

"But Sam's in need. A mother would always want to be there for her kid when they need them the most, no matter what the circumstance is, right?"

"How can she be there for her now when she wasn't there for her all her life?" Danny sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

"It's worth a shot, Tucker."

"If you say so."

"I'm going to bed now. I'll talk to you later." He didn't wait for a response before hanging up, tossing his phone aside. He turned so he was facing Sam and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know if finding her mom would hurt her or help her, but it was the only chance he had.

* * *

**Aaaand jim89 was right, there's more to the story than Sam's mom just being gone HEHEHEHEHE**

** Looks like it's time for Danny to go on an adventure WHEEEEEEEE**

**Yeah, I don't know **

**SamXDanny: Of course they're together, I can't resist DxS IT'S JUST SO CUTE :3**

**Melissa: What, you mean if he likes it rough? LOL ...Probably... O.o**

**Emmazippy577: Thanks, and GOOD. I like humour. I like A LOT of humour. :P**

**ShadowDragon357: No, don't worry. I got farther into the story and everything so far is playing out right so, Lancer won't get in trouble or anything like that.**

**Above the Winter Moonlight: I'm guessing you have a tiny violent streak LOL And no, don't worry, like I told ShadowDragon357, everything with Lancer works out, but that's all I'm gonna say because I don't want to give anything away...**

**EleoraAlexander: Why, thank you :) And yeah, I'm sure if anyone tried to mess with Sam, Danny would knock them out lol**

**AJ: YAY! YOU'RE BACK :D And thanks :)**

**Jev M: YAY, and new reader! Hello frand :) And YES, DxS FOREVER**

**beautifullove521: Lol of course I will :)**

**Somebody knows: Thanks, and yes, Jeremy really is looking for her. What Danny told Lancer is basically what's actually happening**

**Shadowprice: Of course I will, this story is far from done :)**

**jim89: BREATHE IT WILL ALL BE OKAY lol No, but seriously, I got this. So far, erverything is working out in story, still, I'm not finished though...**

**Guest: Hmmm... I don't know... Sam and Danny are the only couple I like honestly. I kind of like Tucker and Valerie together too though, but yeah, I'll probably stick to DxS for now on**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm gonna be busy tomorrow, so I'm posting this today :D**

**Fluff everywhere in this chapter! YEEESSSS.**

* * *

When Danny woke up, he was welcomed by darkness. He grunted as he reached further down the couch to grab his phone, and when he saw it was nearly five in the morning, he groaned and tossed it aside. He turned to his left to wrap his arms around Sam, who had her back towards him. He felt her grab his hands and interlock their fingers, which meant she was awake, or half awake at least.

"Hey Sam," Danny asked lowly, not wanting to be too loud and disturb his parents.

"Hmm?" She muttered.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you remember your mom?" She let go of his hands and turned around to face him.

"No. I was just a baby when she left, but I've seen old pictures of her that my dad has."

"Do you know why she left?" She shrugged, gripping the blanket and pulling it up more.

"I only asked about her once, but after that, I never mentioned her again. I didn't want my dad to get mad at me for bringing it up."

"Really? You strike me as someone who would want to know more about that."

"I'm about to strike your face if you don't let me sleep for this next half hour."

"But I just wa-" He was interrupted by Sam pulling his head towards hers, her lips pressing up against his before turning the kiss deeper. Once she pulled away, she slapped his cheek lightly.

"That shut you up." She said.

"So, if I ever want you to kiss me, all I got to do is keep talking?" Sam groaned and turned away, burying her face into her pillow.

"That backfired quickly." She muttered.

"But I'm being serious. Would you ever want to meet her?" She sighed and shrugged, letting her right arm dangle off the couch.

"I don't know. I did fine without her. But it would have been nice to have someone to run to."

"Aren't you curious about who she is?" She looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I think _you're_ more curious than I am." Danny shrugged.

"I'm just want to get inside your head."

"You already are." Suddenly, his phone started to play a loud tune, which meant his alarm was going off. He grabbed it and silenced it before it could go on for any longer. "Great, and now I missed out on sleep because you were _curious_." She mocked, sitting up onto the couch. She used her crutches to help her get up off the couch before heading to the bathroom. Sleep was very important to her, and now she was lacking it because of Danny's questions, so, no, she wasn't very happy right about now.

"You're my everything, baby," Danny called out.

"Oh, shut up." She said said back, closing the bathroom door.

"It was worth a try." Danny muttered as he got off the couch as well. They both got ready for school and even made it there early, so at least Sam could get through the hall ways without it being so crowded. The day was going well, until Sam had to go to a class that Danny nor Tucker had with her. It went off fine until the bell rang. All the other students left, but Mr. Falooka shut the door before she could get out.

"Sam, I need to talk to you about something." He said.

"Umm," She put her backpack on the desk behind her before turning back to him, "what is it?"

"Your father came here a few days ago looking for you. Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Everything's fine."

"Are you back with him?"

"Yes." She lied. "We got into a fight and I stayed at a friend's house until it blew over."

"And by friend, you mean Danny?" She tried avoiding eye contact, getting uncomfortable with this whole situation.

"Well, yeah. But me and my dad are fine now, there's nothing to worry about." She tried moving towards the door but Falooka called out for her again.

"How'd you get those injuries? I didn't see them on you before you stayed at Danny's." Sam turned around, shocked. He really thought Danny did this to her? He had it completely backwards. He had no right to accuse her or Danny of anything.

"You think Danny-?" She shook her head, unable to even comprehend the thought. "You have no idea how wrong you are."

"Sam-"

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said before exiting the class room. Tucker was outside waiting for her, and they started to head towards her locker as they talked.

"What was the hold up?" He asked her.

"Falooka thought Danny did this to me." She said, disgusted to even have to say it.

"What? Is he insane?" Sam rolled her eyes as she got to her locker, putting in the combination and opening it up to get her books.

"I know. I almost lost my cool. I was about to start swinging."

"What, swinging crutches?" Tucker joked, earning a look from Sam. He put his hands up defensively. "Sorry. I had to." Danny approached them as he dug into his backpack, pulling out a notebook he needed for his next class. He looked at Sam, seeing she was a bit angered.

"What's the matter doll face?"

"I'm not in a very good mood."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later." Later didn't come as they thought it would. When they got home from school, Danny went over to Tucker's house to pick up a video game, but that's not why they never got to the subject at hand. As Danny walked down the street to get back home, he suddenly got pulled into a nearby alley by someone. He was slammed and pinned against a hard brick wall, and when his vision cleared, he could see Jeremy was the culprit.

"Where is she?" Jeremy asked.

"What?"

"You know where Sam is. Your teacher said you've been bringing her homework." Danny didn't say anything, he just turned his head to the side to break eye contact with him. Jeremy only slammed him against the wall again. "You're probably hiding her, aren't you? I bet she's in your house right now."

"You even go _near_ my house and I'm busting you for trespassing." Jeremy let go of Danny forcefully, but shouted one more thing as he walked away.

"There's nothing wrong with a friendly visit." He said. Danny had to bite his tongue and clench his fists together to keep from attacking Jeremy. If it were up to him, he'd show Jeremy no mercy, and in one beating, he would make Jeremy feel the pain Sam went through for years. But right now, Sam was his first priority, and he had to protect her. He practically ran down the sidewalk to his house, bursting through the door, startling Sam who was in the living room. She rose as Danny walked up to her, placing a hand on his chest to balance herself. She could feel his chest rising and falling from the run and looked up at him.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"You... you're going to be spending some time at Tucker's house." He said. A confused and shocked expression appeared on her face.

"What? Why?"

"Your dad roughed me up and threatened to come to my house and look for you because he knows I'm hiding you. He doesn't know where Tucker lives, so if you go there, he won't find you." Danny tried to pull away to call Tucker, but Sam gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him back.

"I can't leave your side, you're supposed to protect me."

"Leaving you with Tucker _is_ protecting you. He won't find you there. I promise." She sighed as Maddie and Jack came into the room.

"What's going on?" Maddie asked.

"Sam's dad is on to me. He's threatening to come to the house to look for her." Danny said.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Sam's going to stay at Tucker's house until I figure this thing out."

"Don't let me go, I want to stay here." Sam said, causing Danny to sigh in frustration. Jack looked over at Maddie who he could tell was contemplating on what to do.

"What do you think, Maddie? Should she stay?" He asked. Maddie sighed and walked over to Danny and Sam.

"Let her go to Tucker's house. She'll be safer over there." She said. Sam sighed and leaned her head on Danny's chest in defeat.

"I really hate you right now." She said.

"It's for your own good." He said as he left the room. He grabbed a duffle bag and packed what she needed for a few nights at Tucker's. Well, he hoped it would only be a few nights. Quite frankly, he didn't know just how to solve this. All he knew was that Sam couldn't go back to her dad, and he'd do whatever he could to make sure of that. He walked back into the living room with the duffle bag in one hand, seeing Sam staring at him with her arms crossed. He sighed and dropped the bag to call Tucker, entering another room for privacy. Sam sighed and sat down on the couch, swiping a hand down her face.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Maddie asked from the kitchen, entering the living room and sitting down next to Sam.

"I don't know. I just don't want to leave." She said.

"You're pretty attached to Danny, huh?"

"He's the first person that I have ever trusted. He has yet to let me down, and he cares about me. I've never been used to any of that." Maddie put a hand on Sam's shoulder, trying to at least comfort her.

"Don't worry, Tucker is very caring. He's just like Danny... but louder." She added, making Sam laugh a bit. Danny entered the living room again, holding a full duffle bag.

"It's all set. Let's go." He said as he headed to the front door. Sam sighed and stood up, with the assistance of her crutches.

"Bye Mrs. Fenton," Sam said sadly as she followed Danny.

"I'm sure you'll be back soon, sweetie. It's only temporary." Maddie said back. Sam looked over her shoulder and flashed her a weak smile before continuing out the door. Danny was already in the driver's seat of the car waiting, so Sam got settled into the passenger's seat.

"I'm sorry." Danny automatically said as soon as she put her seatbelt on.

"I know, I know, it's for the best... But that doesn't mean I have to like it." She said, crossing her arms.

"I don't like it either," Danny said, pulling out of the driveway, "but if it means keeping you safe, then I'll do it." Sam shook her head, looking out the window.

"Why do you care about me so much?" She asked. Danny turned his head around to see her so fast, he could have gotten whiplash.

"What shouldn't I care? One, you're my girlfriend. Second, you don't do anything to deserve all the torture you get. And third, I care about anyone who is a nice person, especially people who have to deal with nothing but bullshit all day."

"All people care?"

"Most of them do." He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "You're really not used to people caring for you, huh?"

"I'm not used to caring in general." She said, scoffing a bit. He shrugged, looking out at the road.

"_You_ care."

"I'm not very good at showing it."

"You don't have to show it, I know you care." He said as he approached Tucker's house. He parked next to the curb and unbuckled his seat belt.

"That's not good enough." She muttered. Danny paused, opening the car door mid-way before looking back over at Sam.

"What?" He asked.

"You show me how much you care every day. Even since day one when you saw that car and thought of me. You saved me, you took care of me, you protected me. And I haven't done one thing to show you."

"Sam, don't be ridiculous," He started, turning towards her in his seat, "you were in need of all those things, trust me, when you can walk again, I ain't carrying you around anymore, I'm too lazy for that." He said, gaining a small laugh from her. "Besides, you show me you care without even realizing it."

"How?" She asked, not very convinced.

"Like when you were still home from school, and when I walked in the door you would smile at me every time. Or when you would always ask for my hoodie to wear even though Jazz's was on the floor within reach. Or when we're sleeping and you entwine our fingers together," He scoffed before smiling, "Really Sam, you don't even notice you're doing it, so stop worrying about it." He said before exiting the car. Sam sighed as she opened her door, using her crutches to help her out. Danny reached in the car and grabbed the duffle bag before he and Sam approached Tucker's front door. He knocked on the door three times before Tucker answered only moments later.

"Is it time for a slumber party already?" He asked.

"Yup." Danny said as he and Sam entered the house. Danny placed the duffle bag down and gave Tucker a look.

"Danny, she'll be fine. We'll probably play video games until we go to sleep." He said. Danny sighed.

"That's what I'm worried about." He muttered. A confused expression crossed Tucker's face.

"Why?"

"Hopefully, you won't have to find out." He sighed and walked over to Sam before hugging her. "I'll see you in school." He said.

"Okay." She said, hugging him tightly. He realized how long they were embracing each other for and pulled away, but not before giving her a kiss first. He backed away and headed towards the door.

"Thanks again Tuck," He said as he left.

"No problem," He yelled out to him. Danny went back to his car, sitting in the driver's seat and staring out the front windshield. He trusted Tucker to keep Sam safe, but he couldn't stop himself from worrying. He hated to not be physically there with her, but it was something he was going to have to bare, no matter how much it killed him.

* * *

**Guise, help me. I need new ideas for new stories since I've had terrible writer's block lately. Melissa gave me a really good idea that I'm writing, but I NEED MORE.**

**I think I'm an addict.**

** If you want to, leave an idea in a review for me and it will be much appreciated :)**

**Mals42: Umm I don't know. If she fit in the story I would, but this doesn't really have anything to do with her...**

**Kira Sema: Hmm we'll see about that lol**

**SamXDanny: Well, that's the mystery now, isn't it? lol**

**Emmazippy577: Thank you! :)))))**

**Guest: I WANT DANNY AS A PILLOW TOO! ...I need to make one of those now #StalkerStatus**

**ShadowDragon357: ...what? ...pfffttt... no... I mean... Interesting prediction. *poker face***

**Somebody knows: Yessss epic cliffy LOL And this chapter is longer, so yaaaay! :3**

**beautifullove521: I'm... sorry? lol But thank you :)**

**jim89: Yes things are looking up... but this is an angst story, it can't be that way forever MWHAHAHAHAHA**

**missafrolatina: ...Smell it? LOL Alright, alright, I feel you lol**

**BAD1027: Thank you! And it's about both of their lives. We'll get to Danny's powers soon...**

**Jev M: Thanks! And we'll get to Danny powers shortly, it's coming up**

**EleoraAlexander: Thank you! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy New Year guise! :P Hopefully this one won't be a shitty one**

**Fingers crossed**

**:P**

* * *

For the first time in his life, Danny was actually anxious to go to school. All he wanted to do was see Sam and hope that she did fine without him. He didn't know why, but he hated to be away from Sam, even if she was just down the block from him at Tucker's house. It was bad enough that he called Tucker a lot more than he should have last night just to check up on her, and even though he wasn't proud if it, he even used his powers to sneak in and see how she was doing, but he couldn't help it. He was just worried.

When he got to school, he went straight to Tucker's locker, but he wasn't with Sam.

"Where's Sam?" He asked.

"Calm down, she went to class already to ask Lancer about the homework last night." Tucker said.

"Okay. So, anyway, how did it go last night?" Danny asked. Tucker shrugged as he opened his locker.

"It went fine. We played video games for most of the night." Danny sighed in relief.

"So, it went okay?"

"Yeah, it went fine... Until she fell asleep." Danny's smile dropped. "She had a night terror. She woke up in the middle of the night screaming for you." Danny sighed and leaned against his locker. Maybe Sam was right, she should have stayed with Danny. He thought her being with Tucker would be better, but it just made everything worse.

"What have I done?" He muttered.

"The right thing." Tucker said, getting his attention. "All you're doing is protecting her. I'd rather her have night terrors than be back with her dad."

"Yeah... I guess you're right." Danny left to get to class where he saw Sam in her seat in the back of the classroom, like usual. He smiled as he saw her and took his seat in front of her. He turned around in his seat and kissed her, surprising her a bit .

"How was your night without me?" He asked. She shrugged and opened her book.

"It was fine." She said.

"Did you miss me?"

"Nope." He scoffed and took the notebook off her desk. "Danny..." She started.

"What? I'm sure you won't _miss it_." He mocked. Sam gave him a look and outstretched her hand for the notebook. Danny gave in and handed her the notebook as the bell rang. He turned around in his seat as Mr. Lancer started to speak.

"Alright class, start writing down the notes on the board." He said. It only took a few minutes to write them all down, and Danny turned around in his seat to see Sam when he was finished.

"Did you sleep alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was fine." She said.

"Sorry, I was just worrying about you all night."

"I could tell. You only called seven times." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Mr. Fenton," Lancer started, causing Danny to turn back around in his seat, "control yourself."

"Sorry Mr. Lancer," He muttered, picking up his pen and leaning over his notebook. The rest of the lesson went on as normal: long and boring. Most of it was taking down notes, and Danny had to resist the urge to turn around and talk to Sam whenever he was done. Towards the end of class, he finally spun around to see her.

"It's bad enough that I'm already tired. I love Lancer and everything, but his lessons make my need for sleep increase." He said.

"Maybe if you stopped calling every second of the night, you would have slept better." She still mocked, a smirk appearing on her face.

"I have a right to be worried-"

"Sam." They heard from the doorway. All sense of jester disappeared from her eyes and her smirk dropped from her face. Her father was standing in the doorway, angry and determined to take her home. "You're coming home right now." Danny turned around in his seat, glaring at Jeremy who had a triumphant glint in his eyes, thinking he has won the battle between them.

"But, Dad-" Sam started.

"I don't care what you have to say, you're coming with me. Now."

"Mr. Manson, this is highly inappropriate-" Mr. Lancer started, at least trying to do _something_ for Sam.

"Inappropriate? This is my daughter who has been missing from my home for days, and I am taking her home." He looked back at Sam, eyes digging into hers. "Now." Danny gave Jeremy his best death glare as Sam exited her seat, using her crutches to limp out of the room. Danny looked at Lancer, who looked as worried as Danny did. All he did was nod, and Danny bolted out of the room and down the hall searching for a janitor's closet, or something. The boy's bathroom was the closest, and he entered a stall. A ring formed around his waist before it separated into two, going apposite ways over his body. His long sleeved white T-shirt and dark blue jeans were replaced by a white and black jumpsuit, and his black hair and blue eyes were replaced with white hair and green eyes. He shot out of the bathroom and towards the main entrance of the school where Sam was almost out of the school with Jeremy. He flew towards her and scooped her up, carrying her bridal style. He ignored the screams of protests by her and tried his best to hold on to her while she squirmed under his hold. He didn't blame her: what would you do if a ghost just randomly flew off with you? He didn't want to reveal his secret identity so early, but at this point, he had to.

"Sam! Calm down, it's just me!" He said. Sam recognized the voice, but it took a moment for her to see the resemblance between this ghost boy, and the boy who owned the voice.

"Danny?" She wondered, eyes wide in shock. He only gave her a weak smile in return. He found an empty spot in a nearby park and landed there with her, careful to set her back down on her good foot since she had lost grip on her crutches when he first picked her up at the school. "How did this happen?" She asked.

"It's a long story." He said.

"How _long_ have you been like this?"

"Uhh, about two years. I wasn't really prepared to tell you, but your dad tried to take you back home and I panicked." Sam crossed her arms and looked Danny over, examining the spandex that made almost everything on his body visible.

"You know what, I think I'm getting used to it." She said. Danny blushed and turned invisible.

"You're making me uncomfortable."

"Don't _do_ that!" She exclaimed, "At least give me time to get used to it," Danny reappeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sorry. I usually use my powers around Tucker all the time, I don't usually suppress them." Sam cocked an eyebrow before looking up at him.

"Tucker knows?" She asked.

"The only people who know are Tucker and Jazz... and you, but," He started, helping her to sit down on the grass, him taking a seat next to her, "that's not really my main concern right now."

"Right." Sam said, glaring at the grass in front of her. Danny stared at her, knowing she was completely lost in this: She had no where to go, no family to take her in or to turn to. Unless Danny found one...

Sam sighed and put her head in her hands in defeat.

"What am I gonna do?" She said. Danny sighed and looked down, having an idea of what to do, but he didn't know how Sam would feel about it.

"...Do you remember when I asked you about your mom?" Danny asked. She removed her hands and looked up at him.

"Yeah..."

"What if... I found her?" Sam scoffed and shook her head.

"I don't know, Danny. She didn't want to stick around sixteen years ago, why would she stick around now?"

"Because you're in trouble. Do you think she would have left you if she thought you were in danger? If she hears what happened, maybe she'll reconsider." Sam sighed and raked a hand through her hair. She didn't know how she felt about this, or her mom. After abandoning her, she found it hard to believe that her mom would want to come back into her life. She looked back up at Danny.

"Good luck." She said, causing Danny to give her a weak smile. "What about me? My Dad's looking for me and he can easily find me in school," She asked.

"You'll stay home." Her face lit up for a second. "At Tucker's." He corrected, her expression turning dull again. "Come on, you know I can't keep you at my house. That's the first place he's going to look for you." Sam sighed unhappily.

"Fine." Danny nodded and stood up, leaning down to scoop Sam up into his arms.

"Let's get you back to Tucker's." He said as he flew up into the sky. It didn't take long to get back to Tucker's house since the park was very close to his house. Danny made sure no one was around as he flashed back to Fenton and landed at Tucker's door step.

"Tucker isn't home, but his mom should be. I got to get back to school and ask Lancer about what's going on." He said. Sam pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Bye." She said.

"I'll see you later." He said, turning invisible before flying into the sky and turning back to Phantom. He stayed invisible until he got back to the school, finding a boy's bathroom to change back again before exiting. It was almost third period, but Danny wanted to go back to Lancer to ask what happened during his absence. He waited outside Lancer's class room until the bell rang, and when all the students piled out, he walked in, causing Lancer to look up.

"Is Sam alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I left her at Tucker's house." Danny said.

"How did you manage to get her away from her father?"

"...I have my ways." Danny said, sitting on top of a desk that was in front of Lancer's. "What happened when we left?" Lancer shrugged.

"I saw her father leave, but I don't know where he went." Danny scoffed.

"Probably to my house." He said.

"Daniel," Lancer started, getting Danny's attention, "you have to report this."

"No, not yet. Just wait."

"This is only going to get worse unless you report Sam's father."

"I know, but just hear me out," Danny started, hopping off the desk only to lean on Lancer's, "If her dad is arrested, Sam will be put in foster care since she's not eighteen yet. I don't want that to happen."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Danny exhaled before rubbing the back of his neck. He was probably going to sound crazy to Lancer once he tells him what his plans were, but he had to in order to make him keep him from reporting Sam's father.

"I'm going to find her mother." Danny said. Lancer raised an eyebrow at him.

"She has a mother?"

"According to Sam, she abandoned her and her dad when she was just a baby. Her parents never got a divorce, so technically, Sam is in her mom's custody as much as she's in her dad's. If I find her, Sam doesn't have to go to foster care when her dad gets arrested. Instead, she can be with her mother." Lancer shook his head and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Daniel, it's a long shot," He started.

"I don't care. I'd do it for Sam." Lancer almost cracked a smile.

"You really care about her, don't you?" He asked.

"Of course I do." Danny looked at the clock, seeing it was almost time for his third class. He looked at Lancer and gave him a smile. "So, since we kind of have this bond now, can I stay here for a while?" Lancer scoffed before nodding towards the door.

"Get to class." Danny groaned and slouched over as he headed towards the door. Before he left, he turned to look at Lancer.

"Thanks for always being there." He said before leaving, missing the small smile that grew on Lancer's face.

* * *

**Aww, Mr. Lancer :3 Dat guyy**

**Sooo I've got nothing to say, so I'll see you guise next week :D**

**Melissa: Is there a rehab we can get you into? Because this is NOT okay lol **

**SamXDanny: SOMEHOW lol Poor Tucker... I'm sure if he really wanted to he could hold his own**

**beautifullove521: Thanks :)**

**ShadowDragon357: Well, Jeremy already knows where Danny lives. Everybody does. He lives in a building that has a giant Fenton sign in front of it LOL That's why Danny moved Sam to Tucker's house, just in case Jeremy came looking for her.**

**Somebody knows: I honestly don't know what I'm going to do in future chapters... I got to chapter fourteen, but now I have writer's block D:**

**missafrolatina: You never know SO MANY PLOT TWISTS**

**NerdyWriterGirl: Thank you new reader :) And no, Danny's parents don't know that he's half ghost. Only Tucker and Jazz, even though she's not in the story, know.**

**EleoraAlexander: Thanks, I love DxS fluff :3 And ideas for this story, since I have writer's block, or a new story. It doesn't really matter.**

**AJ: IT'S OKAY lol And thanks :)**

**Wolfwind97: OHMYGOD lol Thank you for liking this story so much, it's overwhelming in a good way lol**

**Emmazippy577: SHIT IS GETTING CRAY-CRAY GURLL YOU GOT THAT RIGHT lol :P**


	10. Chapter 10

"Sam's back at your house." Danny said at the end of the day as he approached Tucker who was at his locker.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Her dad showed up and was about to take her home, so I went ghost a flew her out of there and took her back to your house." Tucker raised an eyebrow at him and leaned against his locker.

"So, she knows about your little secret now?" He asked.

"Well, I had no choice. Her dad was taking her back home; I panicked!" Danny sighed and crossed his arms, also leaning against the lockers. He really hoped that he would be able to find Sam's mother. There was no way he was going to let her go back to her dad _or_ end up in foster care. As he and Tucker were about to head home, Mr. Falooka came up to Danny.

"Mr. Fenton, I must apologize for the misunderstanding," He started, startling Danny. Danny gave him a confused expression, looking at Tucker before looking back at Falooka.

"What?" He questioned.

"I wrongfully accused you of Ms. Manson's injuries, but after talking to Mr. Lancer, he cleared the whole thing up." Danny's eyes widened at Falooka's words, not because of what he was accused of, but the fact that Mr. Lancer talked to Falooka about what had happened to Sam.

"He told you?" Danny asked, starting to get angry.

"Danny..." Tucker started, trying to calm him down.

"Excuse me." Danny muttered as he started down the hall way. Mr. Lancer was in his classroom, packing away his things for the day when Danny stormed in. "_You told Falooka_?" He asked.

"Daniel, I had no choice." Lancer tried.

"You had no choice? Are Sam's problems not private?"

"Mr. Falooka thought you assaulted her! I had to tell him what happened before he reported you," Lancer was able to say before Danny's rant could get any worse. Danny suddenly felt horrible about himself, not only because his anger was misdirected at Lancer, but because of how Falooka thought of him. He almost laughed in spite of himself.

"You have a teacher two years in a row in high school and he thinks you beat up your girlfriend. Shows how much he knows me." He said sadly.

"Mr. Falooka was just jumping to conclusions and- Wait... You and Ms. Manson are dating?" He asked.

"We weren't at first, but we started to a few days ago." He said, giving him a quick explanation. "You were saying?" Danny said, hoping they would move on from this topic.

"But, wait, you two-" Lancer tried again, only to be interrupted by Danny.

"I believe you were in the middle of trying to make me feel better and I really need that right now because nothing is going right." Danny said, running and hand through his hair. Lancer sighed and nodded, gathering his things and heading out the door, motioning for Danny to follow.

"I was just saying that Mr. Falooka was just jumping to conclusions." He started as they walked down the hall way. "He knows you're a nice boy and all, but after seeing Ms. Manson like that, you were just an easy target seeing as you came into the picture when she got the injuries." He stopped at the end of the hall and turned to look at Danny. "Even if you don't think so, we all care about our students. We worry about them all the time. ...Especially you." Lancer said, getting Danny's attention. He raised an eyebrow.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yes, you. You're all tied up in this mess with Sam and her dad. Just watch yourself." He said. Danny mock saluted Lancer as he turned away, heading towards the exit.

"Will do Lancer." He decided to fly home instead of walking home seeing as it looked like it was about to rain. He turned invisible and turned to  
Phantom, flying through the sky. When he got to his house he could see a car he didn't recognize parked by the curb. He didn't even have to see who it was to know who was here. He turned back to Fenton as he got to his door step and opened the door.

"What do you want?" Danny asked right away, seeing Jeremy standing in the living room facing off with Jack and Maddie. Jeremy turned to Danny, his expression angry and cold.

"I know you have her." He said.

"So you terrorize my parents?"

"We're having a normal conversation."

"Fuck you."

"Danny-" Maddie started to say, but Danny cut her off.

"Can you guys leave us alone for a second? Please?" He asked, turning away from Jeremy for a second to look at his parents before returning back to staring down Jeremy. Maddie sighed and motioned for Jack to follow her out of the room.

"Control your temper." Maddie said as she passed Danny. Once they were out of earshot, Danny smiled at Jeremy, a menacing, intimidating smile.

"I know what you do to her. I know _everything_. I'm not letting you near her." He said.

"You believe everything she says? How many times have you both screwed since she's been here?" Danny cocked his arm back, but was able to stop himself from fulfilling the deed. He exhaled and let his hand fall back to his side.

"I can tell she's right about you. You even look like an evil bastard." Jeremy laughed, almost out of anger before leaning down to meet Danny's eye level.

"Where is she?" He asked. Danny shrugged.

"She's not here." He said.

"Your parents won't talk either. You know you're committing a crime." Danny could not contain his laughter. _They _were committing crimes? Compared to Jeremy, they were saints.

"_You're_ the one who abused your daughter for her whole life. _You're_ the one going away."

"It's her word against mine. She could have gotten those injuries anywhere." Jeremy said, crossing his arms over his chest. Danny couldn't stand the sight of him anymore, and he moved out of the way to show him the door.

"Get out." He said.

"I want my daughter."

"Why? So she won't tell anyone else about what you've done? It's too late for that." Danny opened the front door. "Now leave." Jeremy gave Danny one last glare before storming out, Danny slamming the door after him. He exhaled and leaned his forehead on the door, regaining his composure. Jeremy made his blood boil. He didn't care about Sam at all, he just wanted her back to control her and make sure he wouldn't get caught for what he has done. Jeremy even threatened to report him for keeping her from him, but Danny knew he was bluffing. He couldn't report Danny without his secret being exposed as well, so for now, Danny was safe.

He looked out the window, and seeing as Jeremy's car was gone, flashed into Phantom and flew up into the sky, heading to Tucker's. He didn't even bother knocking and headed straight to Tucker's room where him and Sam were playing video games. When Sam saw him, she dropped her controller and stood up on her good foot.

"Danny!" She pulled him into a hug when he got closer to her, which he returned. When they pulled away, Danny kept a hand on her waist to help balance her.

"Dude, what's up?" Tucker asked.

"I almost punched your dad in the face." Danny said to Sam.

"Why didn't you?" Was her response, getting a chuckle out of him.

"He's still looking for you, so you're going to have to lay low for a while." She sighed but nodded.

"What's the next move?" Tucker asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I'm going to find her mom." Danny said. "But I need to know anything you remember. What's her name?" Sam's forehead wrinkled in concentration, trying to remember anything that her dad might have said.

"Uhh... I think Pamela."

"Where were you born?"

"Here. Amity Hospital." Danny nodded.

"Alright, I'll go there and look at your files. Maybe it has information about your mom."

"How long will you be gone?" She asked. He faced her and wrapped both hands around her waist.

"Hopefully not too long, but I'm not coming back until I find her. Tucker," he started, looking at him, "can you cover with my parents for me?"

"Sure, man," He said. Danny held out his hand and they fist bumped.

"Alright. I'm gonna go now." Danny leaned down and kissed Sam before pulling away. "I'll make everything okay again." She gave him a weak smile before he flew off, determined to make things right. Even if it took days, weeks, months, he didn't care. He'd do it for Sam.

* * *

**HE'S JUST SO CUTE :DDDDDD**

**Sorry. I got excited. ^^'**

**I've got nothing to say so, I'll see you guise next week :D**

**Melissa: OMFG After a giant rant, just, 'man... my leg hurts...' LMFAO I don't know why I'm laughing so hard...**

**ShadowDragon37: About the 'kidnapping' thing, I don't think I say it in future chapters, but Jeremy doesn't report it as a kidnap because he still doesn't want to get caught... but that might just have given him a clue about Danny's little secret... And about Sam's mom, Danny's gonna have to play detective now... lol**

**beautifullove521: Of course I will :P**

**Young Phantom: Thank you so much! :D**

**SamXDanny: Yush, so much fluff. FLUFFYNESS FOR EVERYONE... Yeah, I don't know**

**Mistheart150: I think we all want Danny :3**

**EleoraAlexander: YOU JUST GAVE ME AN IDEA Well, it's not exactly the same, but it's something ;)**

**Random-N-Proud: Okee :)**

**Somebody knows: Thanks :P**

**missafrolatina: Thanks! **

**Emmazippy577: LOL Oh God, I just let the five year old in me out... GOOD.**

**Wolfwind97: Thanks :3 And of course I had to bring Phantom into the story in the most heroic way :D**

**jim89: I'm actually not quite sure what's going to happen in future chapters. I have an idea, but I haven't started to write it out yet... I should probably go do that...**

**AJ: IT'S OKAY I FORGIVE YOU lol I'm just joking, it's totally okay, you don't have to review every chapter lol**

**sammansonrepilica: Even I don't know what's going to happen next O.o**


End file.
